I Am A Fool
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: I couldn't believe how stupid I was to not have realized it sooner. I've been thinking about it for a while now and finally came to a stopping point. I just wished I thought of it sooner, while I still hated him, before I loved him.


**This literary was the first think I thought when I woke up this morning which is pretty funny since I'm not really a Remus/Draco fan but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**In Draco's point of view.**

I couldn't believe how stupid I was to not have realized it sooner. I've been thinking about it for a while now and finally came to a stopping point. I just wished I thought of it sooner, while I still hated him, before I loved him.

It started during my sixth year of Hogwarts when I had that bloody mission from Voldemort, Professor Remus Lupin had come back to teach at the school though all the students were wary now knowing what he really was. I became really stressed out during the year and Harry just decided to follow me when I finally broke down. We dueled and he sent that dreadful curse at me. _Sectumsempra_ I later found out it was called. After that Lupin took an interest in me, showing his concern and kindness and soon became a presence I depended on in my life.

It was all a trap. It had to be.

I discovered this slowly but surely. After the death of Voldemort Lupin suddenly distanced himself from me. Always with the excuse of 'Harry this' and 'Harry that.' I was okay with it at first because he would always come back to me and reassure me but then even that became rarer. I realized that it was all planned from the beginning Harry following me and using that dreadful spell and Lupin suddenly showing an interest. The so called side of good always knew I was a Death Eater in training—though I didn't want to be one—so they came up with the scheme to get me on their side as a spy using Lupin as the plant.

Well it worked splendidly and now that the war was over there was no need to put up masks of affection and my heart was torn because of it.

One day I confronted Remus on it and a big argument ensured. He denied everything and tried to get a hold of me and I yelled, calling him a liar and other things, and successfully dodging him for a time. He started telling me how it was indeed planned but he never expected to end up caring so deeply for me. That made me hesitate and he used the opportunity to grab me by my forearms and pulling me close. I didn't look at him in the face which was easy since he was the taller of the two of us and stared at the floor instead.

He explained to me everything, turns out I was right about everything except the part where he confessed that he was supposed to leave me and never look back. He told me he couldn't do it because as the plan was going on and time past he began to see me as a father to a son but then soon realized it wasn't what he was really feeling.

Then he began telling me about mates, of how werewolves pick one and only have that one for the rest of their cursed lives. I automatically accused him of having Sirius Black of being that one mate and only showed me the tenderness because he was dead. His grip on my forearms tightened but didn't shake or harm me; he gently explained how Sirius was only a friend, a dear best friend but only just that.

I yelled at him, called him a liar and struggle as hard as I could but seeing as I was fighting against a werewolf didn't work out. Then he whispered three words that I hardly heard in my life.

I froze instantly and met his amber eyes which held deep affection in them with disbelief. He released my arms only to replace his rough but tender hands on my face and brought my face closer till our breath mingled. He repeated the three words again and asked right there if I would be his mate.

I started to shake, legs feeling like they were about to give out at any moment, and my vision went blurry from the hot tears that were quickly streaming down my face. He brought my head up a little so he could brush away the tears with his lips continuing to repeat and ask the question with a small smile and sweet nothings.

'Yes', I was barely able to croak out and tears came pouring out again but for a different reason entirely. His smile widened and he brought himself down to cover my lips with his as if to seal my answer. Warmth spread throughout my body and I melted in his arms giving myself to him fully. I held on to his jacket tightly and desperately as if he would disappear if I let go.

I called myself a fool for being able to be taken in by him so easily after everything I went through emotionally but that was just it.

I couldn't fight with the man I so deeply loved.


End file.
